A diagnostic resource program has been established to: (l) define and assure the quality of laboratory animals; (2) interface with investigators on animal-related problems; and (3) conduct research in laboratory animal science. The objective of this request is to take advantage of the abundant resource material generated from our animal health assessment and laboratory support programs in order to focus on the development of new diagnostic laboratory procedures and pilot research programs. Previous awards of this grant have proven its effectiveness in: (l) the enhancement of the quality of animals for research; (2) reducing the numbers of animals required for research through the control of disease and environmental variables; and (3) the development of animal models for research. Continuation is deemed essential to the institution's biomedical research program.